


Knives Chau and the Paradise Kiss Makeover

by DoubleCorncake



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleCorncake/pseuds/DoubleCorncake





	Knives Chau and the Paradise Kiss Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



Following heartbreak, a surprisingly hyperkinetic senior year, the onset of aesthetic taste, and a retrospective eyeroll at aforementioned heartbreak, Knives sets out for study abroad. While studying fashion at Yazawa University, Knives falls in with an interesting crowd...


End file.
